The Little Things
by Scouti
Summary: What will happen when Chad bumps into Sonny in the hallway? Will he try and convince Sonny she has feelings for him. Does she admit it? Do they kiss? Tons of Channy! Review! Song fic Colbie Caillat The Little Things. o.O


AN: hi readers! I'm gonna try a song fic. I really need to know if I'm a good writer 'cause I'm writing my own book! I just want to make sure that it's good. And I figured if I got good reviews or constructive criticism I'd know.

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or the song The Little Things by Colbie Caillat.

**The Little Things**

**By: Scouti Black (Fake Name)  
**

* * *

**

* * *

The little things, you do to me are**

**Taking me over, I wanna show ya

* * *

**

I was walking down the hall way when suddenly... Thud! I was on the ground on top of the one and only CDC. If only new how he coulf take me over. How his smile makes me melt. And I feel extra bubbly when he's around. How I get lost in those deep pools of blue. I started to get lost inside of them. Oh they sparkled. Yes one sparkled more then the other, but they both sparkled. I just wanted to show him to kiss him and then... he smirked at me.

"Getting lost in my eyes, Monroe?" he asked in a smug tone. I even loved his jerky and concieted side.

**

* * *

Everything inside of me**

**Like a nervous heart that is crazy beating

* * *

**

He probably didn't know how right he was. "No!" I screamed at him and stumbled off him.

I couldn't tell him I loved him. He was a heartthrob, a heart breaker, a jerk, an extremely hot jerk, who probably had abs. Sonny stop it. Stop. If you think like that, you'll say it out loud and we wouldn't want that now would we?

"Sure Sonny, sure..." he trailed off. I stared at his luscious lips just tempting me.

He smirked, "You so like me."

* * *

**My feet are stuck here, against the pavement**

**I wanna break free, I wanna make it**

**Closer to your eyes, get your attention**

**Before you pass me by

* * *

**

Oh I so did. "No I don't."

"You're right you don't like me. You love me."

I wanted to get lost in his eyes to find out if he felt the same way. To blush without feeling embarrassed. I feel like I'm stuck here and I couldn't do anything about.

"I do not," I whispered not being able to do what my heart told me to.

"I'm not convinced, Sonny. I know you love me."

Come on Sonny. You can do it. He won't leave you hanging. Say it. Say it.

"How are you so sure?"

* * *

**(back up, back up) take another chance,**

**Don't you (mess up, mess up) I don't wanna lose you

* * *

**

"I'm sure of it because when ever I touch you, you blush. Or look away," he said, rubbing his hand on my arm. It felt so nice. He went up and down, up and down, up and down.

I blushed and backedup. My back hit the wall. If Chad liked me he'll take a chance, a part of my brain told me. Take a chance Chad. Take the chance, please! He took the Chance and his arms hit the wall, trapping me.

**

* * *

(wake up, wake up) this ain't just a thing that you**

**(give up, give up)

* * *

**

"You are so in denial, Monroe. Wake up and smell the Rose's, You have fall'n for me. Hard."

His hot breath hit me making me shiver. Oh, I so have fall'n for him. Then he started to come closer then me. His lips coming towards mine. A bunch of questioned hit me. Do I prove him wrong? Do I kiss him. Should I kiss back? Should I move me head so he only gets my cheek. Man up Monroe. You can't give up this chance! Kiss the jerk!

"Are you talking to y our self Sonshine."

I blushed when he said I was talking to myself and I blushed a deeper shade of red when he said the nickname.

**

* * *

don't you say that I'd be**

**Better off, better off, sleeping by myself and wondering**

**If I'm better off better off, with out you boy

* * *

**

"It's okay if you are. You just want to make the right decision," he whispered, his sweet side showing.

It only made me blush more.

He stared at my lips and back into my eyes, looking for permission. I nodded my head, apprehensively. And he came closer and closer until. His lips got to mine. He started the kiss slowly and softly. Leaving me begging for more. He was so gentle with me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I pulled his hair back gently and he let out a moan. I loved the sound and I loved him. He then sucked on my bottom lip making my gasp and his tongue came in and started feeling my mouth. I could tell that he felt the same as I did. I sucked on his bottom lip signaling to him that I needed air. He reluctantly let me go, but resumed kissing me everywhere he could manage. He sucked on my cheek leaving his mark and a moan escaped my lips. He kept kissing me over and over until he found a part of my neck below my ear that made me gasp. He then bit it and sucked making my moan with pleasure. He then retreated and placed his forehead on mine, staring me in the eyes.

"Sunny," he whispered his voice husky. "You know you'd be better off without me."

A bunch of questions popped in my head. "Don't say that. I have enough things to worry about."

He smiled. "You deserve someone way better."

"Who could be better than the great CDC?"

There went all my pride down the drain.

He smirked knowing I was getting lost in his eyes.

Then he kissed me.

* * *

And now there here I am sitting in my bed awake, because now Chad has me all paranoid about if I'm better off without him or if he'll get bored of me.

* * *

**And every time, you notice me by**

**Holding me closely, and saying sweet things**

**

* * *

**

* * *

I was at lunch when Chad walked up to me. "Hey," he whispered in my ear. "I asked Brenda if she could deliver us some food in my dressing room. Let's go."

I nodded. "Hey guys, I have to go."

They already knew I was dating Chad, and really, no one cared. Tawnie was happy for us. The boys didn't care about my love life, but if Chad messed up, they said they'd 'get him'. To which he responded with a smirk. And Zora was well Zora, and she said that if Chad did anything, there would be twice as many franks. Chad was kind of scared of her, but I didn't say anything about it.

Chad led me to his dressing room which had a laid out blanket, there were candles and a picknet basket. I giggled at the fact that we were inside.

"Oh Chad," I said.  
"Come on Sonny."

He led me to the blanket and we sat down.

We started eating Chad Sandwich's and it was perfect. He had grape juice and I felt comfortable.

Then when he was done eating

he walk to me sat down where I was and wrapped his arms around me.

"You're beautiful, Sonny," he said.

My cheeks were tinted with pink.

He kissed me on the cheek. "So, beautiful." he smiled lovingly at me. "Can I be your boyfriend Sonny?"

I looked at him in the eyes and said, "Well duh!"

He smirked. "You are wonderful Sonny. Nice to everyone and kind. You make people laugh when you're around. And I'm rude, boastful, mean, and conceited."

I fake gasped. "You did not just admit that."

"Oh yes I did," he said in a way that made me laugh.

I couldn't believe he was complementing me. I was like I was in a dream.

I snuggled closer to him, he tightened his grip on me.

"My Sonny," he whispered making me laugh. "Mine."

**

* * *

I don't believe, that it could be**

**You speaking your mind and, saying the real thing

* * *

**

He kept repeating that I was his until I cracked into a fit of giggles. I think he just wanted to hear me laugh, even if it was about something he did.

Then he started to tickle me. Yep that was defiantly what he wanted. I started laughing like crazy.

"Stop Chad please," I begged.

"No way, you're to cute."

"Chad!" I took to deep breaths in between each laugh. "C-C-Chad, stop! I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" he asked.

Uh-oh.

"Y-y-yes?" he tickled me harder, making me laugh harder than ever.

"S-s-stop. I said,"-he tickled me harder making me laugh and take a deep breath- "I said, y-yes!" I managed to scream."

"Okay say that I'm the greatest actor of our generation."

"N-no."

"Say it." he said tickling more.

"C-C-Chad..."

He showed no mercy.

"Fine, You are the g-greatest actor of o-o-our g-g-generation. BUT Zac Efron is a close second!"

"Bad choice Monroe." and he tickled me more. "Now you have to say you love me."

He was on top me.

"I love you." I said with no hesitation.

He stopped tickleing me and looked me in the eyes.

"I love you too," he whispered.

I could't believe it, was he reading my mind? Is this really Chad. He started to lower his head to mine when, "Chad Dylan Cooper report to set."

He groaned.

**

* * *

My feet have broke free, and I am leaving**

**I'm not gonna stand here, feeling lonely but**

**I don't regret it, and I won't think this**

**Was just a waste of time

* * *

**

"I'm calling in sick," he whispered.

"Chad-"

"Sonny I'm not leaving."

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER TO SET!"

Chad took out his phone. "I,"-cough- "can't make it,"-cough,- "today. Sorry bye!"

"Chad..." I whispered.

"Sonny did you finish your reversals yet."

"I nodded, but you can't-"

"Sonny we are going to the movies so stop complaining!"

"Fine!" I said

"Fine," he replied off of the top of his head.

"Good."

"Good."

"So are we good?" I asked.

"Oh, we're so good."

And It wasn't a waist of time.

* * *

**(back up, back up) take another chance,**

**Don't you (mess up, mess up) I don't wanna lose you**

**(wake up, wake up) this ain't just a thing that you  
**

**(give up, give up)**

**don't you say that I'd be**

**Better off, better off, sleeping by myself and wondering**

**If I'm better off better off, with out you boy**

**Don't just leave, me, hanging on [repeat]**

**Don't just leave me hanging on

* * *

**

"I'll always be there for you Sonny."

He would never leave me hanging.

"Forever?"

He nodded giving me a genuine smile

"I love you, Sonny."

"I love you too."

**

* * *

The little things you do to me**** are taking me over**

**I wanna show you**

**everything inside of me**

**like a nervous heart that is crazy beating**

**I'm feeling stuck here**** against the pavement**

**I wanna break free****, I wanna make it**

**closer to your eyes**** get your attention**

**before you pass me by

* * *

**

I could never get use to Chad telling me he love me. It was like a dream. He scooted closer to me, grabbing my chin and looking into his eyes. My heartbeat's speed increased.

"Do you Sonny? Do you really?" when he said this, it was different than all the other times he had said it. It sounded desperate and needy.

"Yes, really."

I needed to shoe him, because he looked at me disbelievingly.

"Why?"

I couldn't believe he was asking me why I loved him. I wanted to show him how he took me over, but I'll wait until I tell him why. "Because I do. Do I really need a reason to love you Chad? I can't pick who I love. Love doesn't work that way. I don't believe it's a feeling. If it was a feeling, Chad, than I'd stop feeling it at some point. No one is always angry or happy. It's an emmotion, it changes at some poit. But love it can't stop. It will never end. I love you because you are Chad. There is no one like you. No one as possesive as you. No one as confusing, or jerk like. There is only only one person who can make, Sonny Monroe, feel this way, and his name is, Chad Dylan Cooper."

I then drowned myself in his eyes. Waiting for his next move. Finally, I couldn't take the waiting anymore, and I jumped on him. I put my lips onto his and kiss him. His arms flew to my back making sure I wouldn't fall. Then he started kissing me back. It first started off firey and with lots of feeling, then he slowed it down and filled it full of love, making me shiver and moan with pleasure.

* * *

**Don't just leave me hanging on**

**(back up, back up) take another chance,**

**Don't you (mess up, mess up) I don't wanna lose you**** (up, wake up) this ain't just a thing that you**

**(give up, give up) don't you say that I'd be**

**Better off, better off sitting by myself & wondering  
**

**If I'm better off, better off without you boy (don't just leave me hanging on)**

**Don't just leave me hanging on

* * *

**

I stared into his beautiful eyes and knew he wasn't going anywhere. _Take the chance_ I begged. He did.

Chad cupped my chin and his hands and brought his lips up to mine and I knew there was no other place I'd rather be.

**AN:** Was it good? Bad? Horrible? Ahh! Plz review!


End file.
